DISPUTATION
by sei heichou
Summary: Terkadang Nash sedikit mengutuk dirinya. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, memilih kekasih dengan tinggi badan seusia bocah SMP dengan sifat absolut yang dijunjung tinggi-tinggi seharusnya tidak masuk hitungan. NASHAKA / NASH GOLD JR. / AKASHI SEIJUUROU


Bagi Nash, mengencani Seijuurou Akashi terkadang menjadi situasi menyenangkan, dibarengi ketegangan yang kadang bisa membuatnya mual. Nash merasa sedang menaiki _roller coaster_. Ia menyukainya, tapi setelahnya, perut tergelitik saat kakinya kembali menginjak tanah.

* * *

**_DISPUTATION_**

**_Cast_****:**

**_Nash Gold Jr. _**

**_Seijuurou Akashi_**

**_Warning_****[!]: ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_ambiguous_**

**_I don't own the casts and KnB._**

* * *

.

"Aku tidak mau, Seijuurou."

Tangan Nash menyilang di depan dada. Terlihat meniru Seijuurou di sampingnya yang terlebih dulu memasang mimik muka disertai bahasa tubuh sama.

"Aku tidak mau ada dua _point guard_ dalam satu tim, Nash."

Seijuurou lebih serius dalam berucap. Jika saja kalimat Seijuurou hidup, Nash sudah menahan nyeri tertampar apa yang barusan diucap oleh kekasihnya. Bernada rendah, dingin dan terkadang menancap di ulu hati.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengambil posisi _power forward_, Seijuurou."

"Daiki akan membunuhmu jika tahu kau yang menyarankanku mengambil posisi itu."

"_Center_?"

"Aku tidak suka diberi posisi yang terlihat menghina tinggi badanku."

Gusar yang berlebihan membuat Nash menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggung. Tengan kanan mengusap kasar wajahnya dan tangan kiri menyusup pelan di tepi atas bangku, tepat di belakang tengkuk Seijuurou. Sentuhan kecil tak sengaja membuat Seijuurou berjenggit. Kepala yang menoleh dengan tatapan tajam pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya adalah balasan Seijuurou.

"Peraturan saat kita berdebat adalah tidak ada kontak fisik, apalagi mengandung unsur seduktif. Apa tanganmu sudah tidak ingin menyentuh bola basket lagi, Nash?"

"Aku tidak sengaja. Dan Seijuurou Akashi, aku tidak pernah ingat tentang peraturan berdebat atau semacamnya denganmu."

Seijuurou berdecak. Kakinya menghentak tanah dengan keras. Seijuurou sudah bertumpu pada kedua kakinya lalu berjalan menjauhi Nash dan bangku taman.

"Oi, Seijuurou!"

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Nash harus mengikutinya. Harga diri nomor satu, tapi Seijuurou sudah jadi candu. Harga diri bisa dibuang, tapi kekasihnya jangan.

Sepuluh langkah kaki Nash sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar mengimbangi Seijuurou yang berjalan cepat. Wajah_ 'aku-benci-orang-Amerika-tinggi-besar-yang-sedang-berjalan-di-sampingku'_ milik Seijuurou membuat Nash merinding.

"Seijuurou!"

"Jangan bicara padaku."

"Ayolah."

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak mau menggendong tubuh besar milikmu kalau-kalau kau pingsan karena berjalan mengikutiku."

Inilah situasi dimana Nash akan merasa mual jika berlarut-larut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jangan sampai Nash harus mengikuti Seijuurou berjalan sampai rumahnya.

Nash alergi dan benci jalan kaki.

"Kau sudah tahu tapi kenapa tidak berhenti dan bicara baik-baik?"

Nash menubruk pelan tubuh kecil Seijuurou yang baru saja menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum mirip seringaian milik Nash muncul ketika Seijuurou memutar tubuhnya. Tangan Seijuurou mencengkeram kerah Nash, sangat cepat sampai-sampai seringaian Nash sirna dan segera berganti dengan menelan ludah. Seijuurou terlalu dekat. Dan Seijuurou terlalu menakutkan.

"Jika kau ingin bicara baik-baik denganku, pastikan kau tidak memaksaku mengambil posisi _power forward_ atau apapun untuk pertandingan besok dan kau, dengan senang hati menyerahkan menara komando tim padaku."

"Ha?"

"Jangan bicara padaku kalau begitu."

Seijuurou berbalik dan melangkah lagi. Nash terlampau paham dengan sifat kekasihnya karena ia seakan bercermin jika melihat Seijuurou. Dan lagi-lagi, mau tak mau, suka atau tidak, Nash mengejar Seijuurou. Satu langkah sebelum kakinya menyamai Seijuurou, Nash menarik lengan kekasihnya hingga berbalik.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin posisi lain?"

"Kita sudah membahas ini sejak tadi, Nash. Dan aku tidak suka mengulang apa yang sudah kukatakan."

Nash menghela nafas dalam. Sesekali menyerah di lapangan boleh dicoba, asal tidak pasrah di ranjang. Demi Seijuurou. Kalaupun besok-besok Takao yang memohon atau Izuki sampai menyembah meminta ia menukar posisi _point guard_ kesayangannya, Nash akan dengan senang hati mencongkel mata mereka.

"Baiklah. Kau _point guard_-nya, Sejuurou."

Seringai puas timbul di wajah Seijuurou. Lengan miliknya yang berada digenggaman Nash dibuatnya jadi umpan. Seijuurou masih cukup kuat untuk bergantian mendekatkan Nash padanya lalu memberi pelukan.

"Kau ini suka berdebat denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menambahkan '_berdebat dengan Seijuurou_' dalam daftar hal yang mebuatku alergi."

Seijuurou terkekeh, masih nyaman memeluk tubuh Nash.

"Bagus. Jadi besok kau ingin keberi operan sebagai apa, Nash?"

"Pesulap yang sedang menungui sang raja bermain basket? Terdengar romantis, bukan?"

Dahi Seijuurou mengernyit. Tangannya mendorong Nash menjauh. Walaupun membuat syaraf lehernya tegang, Seijuurou harus tetap mendongak sambil mengumbar tatapan heran.

"Kau harus tetap bermain satu tim denganku."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin melihatmu saja di bangku penonton. Ah, atau sebaiknya aku minta Riko memberiku tempat duduk eksklusif di sampingnya."

Satu kepalan tangan yang mendarat di ulu hatinya membuat Nash mengaduh pelan.

"Berani selingkuh dengan Riko di depan mataku, kuusir kau dari Jepang."

"Berarti aku boleh selingkuh jika tak terlihat olehmu? Baguslah, _one-night-stand_ dengan Riko—ACK! Sakit, Seijuurou!"

Nash mengelus perutnya, kali ini lambung jadi sasaran tinju Seijuurou.

"Aku akan menyuruh Jason menyeretmu pulang ke Amerika besok pagi."

"Cemburumu mengerikan, Seijuurou. Kau berbakat jadi aktor film psikopat."

Seijuurou berbalik pergi. Nash memang menyebalkan, tapi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya jauh lebih memuakkan. Telinga Seijuurou sakit mendengar ocehan Nash. Ia merasa harus memeriksa tekanan darah sesampai rumahnya nanti.

Belum genap satu menit Seijuurou berjalan, pundaknya dicengkeram pelan hingga membuatnya tak seimbang. Sebelum terjengkang, pinggangnya ditarik hingga berbalik. Lebih rapat dari sebelumnya. Oleh Nash, tentu saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku mulai alergi berdebat denganmu."

"Kau mulai duluan."

"Diam, Tuan Muda yang manja."

Nash membungkam mulut Seijuurou, mengunci dengan ciuman. Tak lupa mencegah pemberontakan dengan merapatkan pelukan. Terkadang Nash sedikit mengutuk dirinya. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, memilih kekasih dengan tinggi badan seusia bocah SMP dan sifat absolut yang dijunjung tinggi-tinggi seharusnya tidak masuk hitungan.

Tapi Seijuurou tetap jadi pengecualian. Dan sekarang kutukannya mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakang. Pegal membungkuk. Terpaksa sebenarnya, daripada ia mual karena alergi barunya.

"Sudah bisa diam?"

Kelewat diam malah. Seijuurou memalingkan wajah. Ia boleh jadi absolut, tapi kadar kemutlakan miliknya telah kalah. Lumer dimakan kalor ciuman milik Nash.

"Jangan membuatku ingin menidurimu disini, Seijuurou."

Tangan Seijuurou terangkat. Siap mengirimkan pukulan lanjutan. Mungkin akan sampai di wajah jika saja tak ditahan Nash dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan tato di sepanjang lengannya. Nash sudah ingin balas dendam pada Seijuurou, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak disini, di pinggir jalan, ramai orang, jadi fitnah. Nash takut esok hari ia harus menjadi model _headline news_ di media tentang pemerkosaan seorang pemuda di pinggir jalan oleh atlet basket Amerika. Nash tidak mau jadi tersangka, lalu di deportasi, lalu ia tidak akan melihat Seijuurou.

Dan Nash menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Paranoid yang menghampiri kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan dan menggelikan. Seijuurou sudah terlihat ingin pergi lagi saat Nash baru saja selesai berurusan dengan paranoidnya.

Kali ini Nash membiarkan Seijuurou. Ia memilih berlari kecil ke pinggir jalan dan memberhentikan taksi. Saat taksi yang diinginkan sudah didapat, barulah ia menyusul Seijuurou. Nash sudah tidak mau menahan. Pintu taksi dibuka. Tangan meraih lengan Seijuurou, lalu menyeret pelan si pemuda pendek dan mendorongnya masuk ke taksi. Nash ikut masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan memberontak, Seijuurou. Aku tidak mau kau celaka dengan melompat dari taksi."

"Ini penculikan, dasar orang asing mesum."

Nash tidak peduli. Mual bisa jadi muntah jika ia tetap meladeni Seijuurou di dalam taksi.

"Pak, hotel terdekat."

Sopir taksi mengangguk, sedangkan Seijuurou kaget. Matanya membesar, sepertinya hendak keluar.

"Mau apa?"

"Selesaikan perdebatan di ranjang. Kau boleh sesuka hatimu mencakarku atau memukulku. Aku tidak keberatan. Itupun kalau kau masih punya tenaga nantinya."

"Nash!"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku benar-benar benci orang Amerika tinggi besar, diktator dan mesum sepertimu."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: Saya cinta Nash—ACK!**


End file.
